Jet Set Radio Future: Record Remix
by MrFumo
Summary: "Yo Yo Yo Yo YO! DJ Professa K here baby! Bring you a new fanfic! Jet Set Radio!" "This fanfic remix takes place during the JSRF game. This fanfic will also have music incorporated in it. Ya'll can access the music on MrFumo's YouTube links."
1. The Audition

"Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo YO! DJ Professa K here baby! Bring you a new fanfic! Jet Set Radio!"

"This fanfic remix takes place during the JSRF game. This fanfic will also have music incorporated in it. Ya'll can access the music on MrFumo's YouTube links. The style of the fanfic is short chapters and their pretty funny. Language is advise kiddies."

Chapter 1: youtube (dot) com/watch?v=oDicjpCwqmw

"First episode is all about Yoyo trying to get into the ggs. Ya'll ready for this? Show starts in 3... 2... 1..."

* * *

><p>…<em> Loading<em> … lıllı ((((|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|)))) ıllıl …_ Loading_

**╔═══╗ Location: Garage**  
><strong>║███║ Chapter 1 Music Playlist<strong>  
><strong>║ (●) <strong>║** Jet Set Radio**  
><strong>╚═══╝ Enjoy!<strong>

Stage: Hideki Naganuma - Humming the Bassline

Tryouts: Guitar Vader - Baby-T

Ending: Richard Jacques - Bokfresh

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Audition: You have to Know How to Jump...<strong>

Another Sunday morning for our GGs trying to find a new rudie for their gang. Gum was handling the tryouts while Corn was chillin on the couch eating a corndog.

"I can't believe this," angered Gum.

"What?" ask Corn. "No one showed up for the tryouts?"

"No, I ran out of gum... need to get some more at Lawsons. Oh, and yea. No one's here."

"I told you," said Corn. "You should've made your boobs pop out more in the ad."

"And get a bunch of pervs joining? You dumbass..."

Corn suddenly notice some green haired dude entering the garage.

"It's the pizza boy!" Corn shouted jumping off the couch. "Hey noob, wheres the food?"

"You can't eat pizza dumbass," states Gum. "You're allergic to cheese..."

"Shut up," whisper Corn. "He doesn't know that..."

"Yo, ain't this the place for the gg auditions?" ask the green head. "Oh, and the name's Yoyo yo."

"Oh, umm... go talk to Gum," said Corn with his mouth full. "Im still eating my corndog."

"Yo, you're boobs are so small compared the one on this flyer," laughed Yoyo pointing to the paper he brought.

Gum snatched it from him and got all pissed.

"What the fuck Corn," shouted Gum. "You photoshopped my boobs and quoted me, the "Gang's bitch."

"Oh yea, you like how it's like the three B's," said Corn. "Since I'm the genius, I get to be the brains. You get to be the bitch and we still need the brawns but instead we got this noob, Yoyo."

"Umm...yo, does that mean I'm in the gang?" asked Yoyo.

"Shut up dumbass," Gum announced as she ignored Yoyo. "There was never any backstory to why the game called you a genius anyway. And as for you uh, Yo... yo, stop saying yo all the time.

"Got it yo."

"..."

Gum felt like she was in a room full of dumbasses. Is this really the kind of gang you want to be in?

"Alright, you want to be a gg? You gotta pass the test. Step 1. Do a jump."

"A what yo?"

"A jump. You know... press the A button."

"Oh, yo thats it?" wondered Yoyo while spamming the A button.

"Kay yea, stop jumping now," demanded Gum. "Step 2. Do a grind."

"Yo, grinding is like the easiest thing in this game," Yoyo said on the grind. "It's like a hack in a Tony Hawk: Pro Staker game. How can anyone not pass yo?

"We had a fatass dude trying out the other day." answered Gum. "The dumbass kept tripping over his stakes. Couldn't even do a jump. His excuse was that his controller was broken. That dumbass probably went to join Poison Jam's gang."

"Yo, I went to Rapid 99 yesterday but they didn't let me join cuz I didn't have blue hair and a thong yo."

Again, Gum thought to herself, "... dumbass."

"Kay, last step. Let's see you're graffiti."

Yoyo got out a can and sprayed some shit on the pavement. It was a graffiti of Yoyo playing with a yoyo...

"Meh, whatever. I'm tired of these auditions. You're in kid."

"Yo, can my dog join too?" asked Yoyo busting out his little dog out of nowhere. "His name's Potts yo. He likes sniffing weed."

"Fuck it. Why not. I need to go get some gum..."

"Wait. Hold on noob," Corn butted in after finishing his corndog. "I'll be the one testing the dog now. Do a barrel roll."

Potts was getting ready to do a barrel roll but then he got high...

"Alright noob, give me some of that weed and your dog's in."

The chapter ends with the guys getting high off of some weed and Gum stealing some gum at Lawsons.

"Professa K here. Well that's it for chapter 1. Stay tune for the next chapter where our rudies bring it down in Dogenzaka Hill. Cya!

* * *

><p><em>So what you jsrf fans think about it? Please review if you like the idea of music with the fanfic? I plan on using more music other than JSRF too.<em>


	2. The Beat to Beat!

"Time for the next chapter ya'll. DJ Professa K here bringing you the new update on Jet Set Radio!"

"Last time, the ggs got a new member, Yoyo. Technically, they got two if you include Potts but that dog just sits around and sniff weed all day. LOL"

Ya'll ready for another chapter? Let's GO!

Link to Music playlist: youtube (dot) com/watch?v=gLzhgP4A1YQ

* * *

><p>… <em>Loading<em> … lıllı ((( d ^_^ b ))) ıllıl … _Loading_

╔═══╗ **Location: Dogenzaka Hill**  
>║███║ <strong>Chapter 2 Music Playlist<strong>  
>║ <strong>(●) <strong>║ **Jet Set Radio**  
>╚═══╝ <strong>Enjoy!<strong>

Stage: Justice - Waters Of Nazareth (District 78 Master-Mix)

Battle: Hideki Naganuma – Too Fast (Ollie King Music)

Ending: Barbra Streisand – Duck Sauce

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Beat to Beat! Winning is Everything!<strong>

Today, the ggs split up to look for some graffiti souls. Yoyo balls up and went solo in Dogenzaka hill and ended up getting lost... again.

"uhh... Yo, boss," asked Yoyo using a walky talky. "I can't find it,yo.

"Stop calling!" yelled Corn. "You're wasting the batteries noob."

"Yo, why are we using walkies anyways? If this game takes place in the future, shouldn't we have cell phones by now yo?"

"What a noob... I told you, this game came out in 2002 so cell phones weren't the shit yet. Beside, the Rokkaku guys can tap into our phones if we had them.

"Yo, who's Rokkaku? And what they got to do with walky talkies?"

"Rokkaku's the bad guys in the fanfic... cmon noob. Even the readers know that." While explaining stuff to noob Yoyo, Corn was at KFC buying some popcorn chicken.

"Hey, Roboy, explain the rest of this shit to noobie here," ordered Corn. "Need to finish eating."

Yo, what's a Roboy?"

"I-am Ro-boy," said Roboy all roboticly. "You-guys com-plete ly for-got a-about me in-the last chap-ter."

"Damn, KFC in Japan sucks!" shouted Corn inside KFC. Corn got a nice ass woopin by all the black people eating their crisy fried chicken and got kicked out.

"Why-did you-shout thru the-walky?"

"Oh, I forgot it was still on," joked Corn. "Anyways, the walkies are connected to Prof K's radio and Roboy so the Rokkaku dudes can't touch us. If we had cell phones then_"

"Yo! I found it!" Yoyo skated towards the Graffiti soul while ignoring Corn on the walky. Too bad Yoyo couldn't get there fast enough and some rudie with red hair stole it.

"Hey, I saw it first yo!"

"Nah, you were just too slow. No one can ever beat the Beat!"

"Oh yea? I bet can beat you in a race yo."

Yoyo and the self-proclaim "Beat," threw down their battle faces, itching for a fight.

"You think you can beat me? Who the hell do you think I am?"

Yoyo had that dumb look on his face thinking about the possible of who Beat was...

"Yo, I know! You're that rumor-spreading punk, DJ PK was talking about."

"Nah, that kid's over there crying cuz I beated him at pretty much everything. Me, I never lose. I'm the master of winning, the king of beats! Even the freakin game is model after me!"

Beat pulls out a Graffiti soul and shows off...

"Even these damn graffiti souls are shaped after my head! Who the hell can beat that?"

Yoyo still had that puzzled look on his face and was completely lost after Beat said "Nah..."

"uhh, so we gonna race or what, yo? Hey? Where you go?"

Then Yoyo notice Beat was missing and nowhere to be seen like if he already boost-dash to take the lead in the race...

"Loser! Beat always win!" shouted Beat wayyy in the front.

"Hey what the! Yo, that's not fair!" yelled Yoyo trying to catch up.

Apparently, the race started way before Yoyo got a chance to get some cans for boost-dash.

The race ended like nothing. Beat always cheat to win...

"Ya see," Beat bragged. "It's part of Beatism. The philosophy of the Beat never losing! Beat being the best and must beat everything!"

"Yo... best 2 out of three yo..." said Yoyo all exhausted and completely forgotten that Beat cheated.

"Ha! The Beat never backs down from a challenge!" excited Beat.

"I'm gonna beat you in rock-paper-scissors, yo!" said Yoyo all pumped up.

"That's stupid," exclaimed Beat. "Beat will always win."

Both dudes counted to two and threw down. Guess who won...

"Yo, try to beat this!" Yoyo played scissors but it couldn't beat Beat's hand...

"Ha! You lose." Beat doesn't play rock, paper, or scissors but points to himself with his pimp thumb.

"I play myself! Beat beats scissors!"

"Oh what? Yo, best 3 out of 5!"

Yoyo wanted to win so badly but kept losing to Beat's auto-win move...

Then the walky beeped in with an emergency!

"Hey noob!" informed Corn. "Cops coming your way. Get out now!"

But... it was too late. Yoyo was too concerned about beating Beat to even notice that they were surrounded by the Rokkaku.

"Ha! Now the popo wants to challenge the Beat? Beat never runs from a challenge!"

Beat took out his spray cans and started pwning the cops up.

"Yo, how do you fight these guys?" asked Yoyo getting jumped by the cops. "They keep jumping on me, yo."

"Just like the Beat handle this," said Beat while pwning the popo like a boss.

The battle ended with Beat winning again. Yoyo lost all his hitpoints and got a gameover...

"Yo, this game's hard..." said Yoyo. "How you keep winning yo?"

"By following the winning god, Charlie Sheen! It's all part of the rule in Beatism. All you gotta do is... Oh shit!"

Beat notice his mom coming out of Dogenzaka mall... lol

"SHIT! Hide me!" Beat loses his cool-calm attitude and starts losing it. "If she catches me ditching cram school again, she gonna get beat the shit outta me."

Beat and Yoyo made it to the save point without getting spotted.

"Yo, your mom is in this game haha," laughed Yoyo. "And you're gonna get beat, yo if she finds you lol. I thought you can't get beaten."

"Yea well, she breaks the laws of Beatism..."

Beat handed Yoyo the graffiti soul all pissed off.

"Okay look. Yoyo right? You can have the graffiti soul but you can't tell anyone about my mom and stuff. The rules of Beatism demands that you keep this a secret."

"Yo, um.. okay?" Yoyo was confused on what Beat meant but okay...

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Beat didn't believe Yoyo. "You're gonna bragging about my mom beating the hell outta me like no tomorrow huh?"

Beat had no choice but to convince Yoyo story-like wise.

"Alright then, what if I join your gang? Then will you shut up about my mom and shit?"

"Uh.. sure, yo." Yoyo, still confused about what Beat just said but whatever.

[Beat has joined the ggs.]

Professa K here. The two rudies left for shibuya to find Corn and get some Japanese KFC ya'll. Little do they know what surprises are coming their way in the next chapter. Cya!

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the late update guys. I'll try to finish chapters faster this time. If you have a song that fits the JSR style, tell me in the reviews and I'll see if I can add it in the youtube music section.<em>


End file.
